Flipped
by fallenhime.xo
Summary: What did a first kiss feel like anyway? Somehow I knew it wouldn't be like the one I got from Mom or Dad at bedtime.... Looking back, I like to think it was curiosty that made me chase after the kiss, but it was probably more than those amber eyes....


Based on Flipped, the book.

Summary: What did a kiss feel like anyway? Somehow I knew it wouldn't be like the one I got

from Mom or Dad at bedtime... Looking back, I like to think it was at least partly scientific curiosity

that made me chase after the kisss, it was probably more than those amber eyes.

**Disclaimer: "..."need i say it... FINE, I DONT OWN INUYASHA AND NEVER WILL!!**

**Some people wanted me to add that I don't own the book FLIPPED, and never will crys**

Oh yea, one more thing before I start the story...REVIEW!!! hehehe just had too tell you guys that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flipped

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Inuyasha's P.O.V:

All I ever wanted was for Kagome Higurashi to leave me alone. For her to back off and give me some space.

It all started before summer, right before second grade when my moving van moved up to our new house. I was going to go to Shikon High for High school and I had no trouble making friends. But while I was moving boxes, _she_ all of a suddens barges in and asks to help.

Then she starts moving the boxes inside.

My dad tried to stop her and even with his strength, he couldn't get her to stop.

"Hey! What are you doing, you're getting mud all over our floors" dad says. It was true, her mud caked shoes were all over the floor.

She still didn't get it instead she started to push boxes and said "Do you want some help?" she glanced my way. "It sure looks like you need it."

And even though we needed some help, I could tell dad didn't like this girl either. "Hey don't do that, he warned her. "There are some really valuable items in there."

"Oh, well how bout' this one?" She moves over to a box labeled "SWORDS" "We should push it together!"

"No, no , no!"my dad says "Why don't you run along home? Your mother's probably wondering where you are."

This girl could not take a hint! Does she run along home like every good kid does when they're asked to leave? No. She says "Oh my mom knows where I am, she said it was fine." Then she points across the seat and says we live right over there."

My father looks to where she's pointing and mutters "Oh, boy." Then he looks at me and winks as he says "Inuyasha, isn't it time to for you to inside and help your mother?"

I smirked and said "Sure, dad." I knew he was lying so he can help me escape Kagome Higurashi.

_Yes, I'm out of there ." _I thought.

I thought I was out of there but I was mistaken.I heard her running after me. _Man, this girl doesn't know went to give up. _But before I had a chance to look up, she went right past me, grabbed my arm

and yanked me along with her.

I was about to tell her to get lost when I felt something in my hands. _Mud, the monkey girl gave me mud. I couldn't believe it, first she barges in and now this. What is the matter with this girl? _I thought.

I tried to shake her off, but she just grabbed on tighter and yanked me saying "C'mon!"

My mom came out of the house and immediately got the world's sappiest look on her face. "Well, Hello, dear" she says "What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi, I live right over there." pointing with her unoccupied hand.

"Well I've seen you met my son.." she says, still grinning.

"Uh-huh!"

Finally I break free and hide behind my mom like a 7 year old would do. Mom puts her arm around me and says, "Inuyasha why don't you show Kagome around the house?"

I flash her help signals but she doesn't seem to get it. Then she shakes me off and says, "Go on."

Kagome would've walked right in, if my mom didn't notice her mud caked shoes and told her to take them off. And after those were off, my mom told her to take off her dirty socks too. Kagome wasn't

embarrassed, no, not one bit. She just peeled them off and left them in a crusty heap on our porch.

I didn't exactly give her a tour. I locked myself in the bathroom instead. And after about ten minutes of yelling back at her that no, I wasn't coming out anytime soon, things got quiet in the hall. Another ten minutes went by before I got the nerve to peek out the door.

No Kagome.

Yes! I snuck out and looked around. She was gone.

My troubles were far from over though. Everyday she came back though, over and over again. "Can Inuyasha play?" I could hear her asking from behind my hiding space behind the couch. One time she even cut across the yard and looked through my window. I spotted her before she could see me though and dove under my bed. But man, that right there tells something about Kagome Higurashi. She's got no interest in privacy _or_ personal space.

Dad helped me avoid her but my half brother Marshiness, he tried to sabotage me any chance he got.

Sesshomaru's like that though, 4 years older than me. He tried to bait me to Kagome the first few days.

He even snuck past Dad once and marched Kagome all around the house, hunting me down.

I don't think I went outside the first few weeks. I helped unpack stuff and watched T.V. I was dying to go outside. But everytime I looked through the window, I would see Kagome playing soccer and showing off. And when she wasn't showing off she would be sitting on her porch staring at our house.

My mom wanted for me to make friends with her. "I thought you liked soccer, honey. Why don't you go out there and kick the ball around." To me Kagome Higurashi was _dangerous _and must be avoided at all cost

The minute I walked through the door to Miss Kadee's second grade class, I was dead meat. "Inuyasha!" Kagome squeals. "You're here."Then she tackles me. Even though I shook her off, it was too late. I was branded for life.

When I passed by people would say "Hey, Inuyasha where's your girlfriend?" "Are you married yet, Inuyasha?" And then when she chased me around the room trying to _lay kisses_ on me, the whole class started singing, "Inuyasha and Kagome siting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-I-N-G..."

My first year in town was a mess. Third grade wasn't much better. She was still hot on my trail everytime I turned around she was hot on my trail. Same with fourth. But then in fifth grade I took action.

It started out slow. But the more I played with the idea the more I thought about, _What better way to ward Kagome off? What better way to say to her "Kagome, You aren't my type?" _

And so I hatched the plan.

I asked Kikyo Tama out. _(A/N: I hate her too but you have to go along with it for now)_

I don't know why but Kagome hates Kikyo with a passion.

What I was thinking that maybe Kikyo could eat luch with my group and walk around a bit with me.

I thought that Kagome would back off if she saw me with another girl, boy was I wrong. What _happened _was Kikyo went around saying that we were in love including Kagome.

In no time at all Kagoshima and Kikyo got into a cat fight. While Kikyo was recovering from that, my supposed friend, Mirkou was telling Kikyo what I was up to. He was easily bribed by females. Some friend, he is.

After Kikyo recovered, she dumped me and started going out with Naraku Onigumo, he gave me the creeps. Than Kagome started with the stalking again.

In sixth grade, however, Mr. Izumi stuck Kagome to me like glue. He put Kagome right beside me.

Kagome Higurashi is the kind of person that's a nerd, not to be mean or anything. Her hand is always up, her projects are always given in early.

After Mr. Izumi put Kagome right beside me, her answers were right across the desk and I started getting As and Bs.

Then Kagome started pulling my hair and I got annoyed so I asked Mr. Izumi to move me but he said "No."

Then one time, during a test, Kagome's in the middle of pulling my hair when she notices I misspelled a spelling word. A lot of words. She lets go of my hair and started whispering _answers. _I mean Kagome Higurashi cheating?

I started depending her for the answers. I mean why study when you don't have to? But after a while, taking those answers made me feel like I owe her or something.

So I spent the sixth grade somewhere between uncomfortable and unhappy. Next year was going to be junior high school, next year things would be different, a big school, different classes. There would be no more Kagome Higurashi.

It was finally, _finally _going to be over.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Should I continue it or not? Tell me please!!

Oh, and if you guys do want me to continue it than I'll be doing Kagome's P.O.V of this.

I might do this story called "Everlasting Potion"

Miko-Princess-Hanyou


End file.
